Pain
by dr.12-in-boots
Summary: 12 has not feared or felt pain as much as now but is there any escape?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Pain!"

12 woke up staring at the ceiling; something was going on inside his head. As he slept he thought he could picture images inside his head. Suddenly 12 noticed a small, flashing light fading onto the ceiling, 12 shuffled his body to the right. He blinked as a watery blur covered his eyes. There were eight beds in the room two were big, one was the highest and the rest were ordinary. He starred at the bed next to him, it was a big one and there, under the big, thin duvet were two lumps and four flashing lights; it was the twins!

12 sat up, rubbing his forehead. He thrust the duvet off his knees and jumped out of his bed,

"Coming, coming...pain...coming"

6 was having visions again. 12 ran over to him, he grabbed 6's shoulder and shook him,

"PAIN!" 6 yelled sitting up. 12 jumped a step back "s-sorry" 6 muttered. 12 held out his hand to help 6 up from his bed and 6 took it. Suddenly 6's eyes went blank, a vision was coming on. 6 ran out accidently pushing 12 back into the next bed, which was a little bit higher than the others. 12 turned around slowly and faced the bed, it was 1's and he knew what was going to happen next,

"WHY, YOU..." 1 yelled at 12, thrusting his arm at him "8!"

12 stood there shivering. Suddenly 8 marched over viciously grabbing 12 and flinging him into the throne room. 12 winced in pain and grabbed his arm.

"12?"5 asked in a worried voice from across the room. 12 had forgotten that he had moved his bed to avoid 8's snoring, "was it 1 again?"

12 nodded in pain; he couldn't even move his arm. 5 ran out into the bedroom which was actually a wardrobe.

12 heard some muffled yells from the bedroom then a thump. Suddenly 12 began to feel droopy then he fell...


	2. Chapter 2 leaving

Chapter 2

"You will pay... you will feel my pain... it will end"

"NO!"12 screamed in his head as he thought.

"12 what are you doing?" a familiar voice said to 12 outside of his head.

12 sat up his head spinning. 5 held out his hand to help him up. 12 knew he had to tell 5 what was happening, he had forgotten he had the power to read and communicate through his mind, but for some reason he hated using it.

"5 I..." 12 thought to 5.

"Ha ha... you are trapped in your mind. Your fear has trapped you"

"12 are you OK?"5 said to him.

"No I..."12 couldn't get the words out. 12 sat up everyone was there... except 1 and 8.

"Where is 1 and 8...? Where are we...?" 12 asked as he sat up. 5 sighed. Suddenly 12 felt him falling until he was somehow hanging from the ceiling of the bedroom


	3. Chapter 3

12 tried to let go, but he couldn't. He looked down, he was back in the bedroom and there was 1, 2, the twins, 7, 8 and 9 but everyone else was out. Suddenly 5 burst in the door and everyone jumped up in shock,

"Get out!" 1 screamed. 5 glared at 1 for a few seconds then marched up to him grabbing the fabric on his neck and thrusting 1 towards him.

"I've had another of your selfishness and bullyin..." 5 yelled before 8 grabbed him and slammed him towards the wall.

"You...you did...you!"7 shouted running towards 8 with her spear 8 put his hand around 7's chest and lifted her as high as he could, but not before 7 had her spear pushing into his throat.

1 clapped in sarcasm "enough..."

"And as for you!"7 said positioning her knife at 1's forehead.

"7, no" 5 said lowering her knife. "Let's go"5 already had 2, 9, 3 and 4 up and walked out with 7 behind.

12 hurt to see them arguing and it felt his fault.

"The pain hasn't even begun, my friend..."


	4. Chapter 4

"12 how are you?" 2 asked walking over to him. "Will you?" 2 gestured his head.

_I-I don't it's in my he-_ 12 thought to 2 before he fell again.

He was alone and in the middle of nowhere his friends had left him and he was sat in the cold with the talisman he only company. He looks at it then held it up pressed in one third.

_No, I'm not_ 12 thought

Then another.

_Please no it can't end now!_

Then the last. Suddenly there was a boom and then he woke up.

"12...12!" 5 yelled.

_I'm fine 5 why wouldn't I be. _12 thought pretending to not be upset by his vision.

"13 told us what you saw" 5 muttered in a low sad voice. 12 looked at 13 was almost as upset as him for witnessing it too. "And it will never happen!" 5 reassured him. "We better find a place to stay it's going to start raining soon.

5 let 12 choose the place to stay, so being 12 he chose a D.I.Y shop. There were 6 'rooms' to sleep in. 12 stayed with 5, 13 with 6, 14 with 2, 15 with 7, 16 with the twins and 9 on his own. After 12 had made beds and made all their rooms look like they what they liked, they all sat down the plan out their future. Eventually after some thought it came to 12's collapses.


	5. Chapter 5

"What _did _you see?" 5 asked 12 with a sad, confused and curious sound in his voice. Everyone looked at 5 as if he was being stupid and mean. "Oh the..." he pointed to his mouth "and you...no?" everyone fell silent.

_I saw the end...my end._ 12 thought to 5 but also to everyone.

"That's not where it ends"14 said in a sad voice not for her liking.

_But it must..._ 12 thought glumly.

"Pain" 6 said as he came out of his room with a picture "ends, pain...no"

12 walked over to the drawing. It was the B.R.A.I.N holding something. A body. 12's body.

"No" 6 muttered softly again. 5 walked over and when he saw the picture he put his arm around 12.

"We won't let it hurt you, 12" 5 said patting 12 on the back. 6 dropped the picture and ran to the room; he was having a vision. Next 7 came over and picked up the picture.

"What!" she screamed making 12 jumps back "sorry...this will not happen. If-if we work togever we'll-we-this won't happen" she added in a booming voice. Suddenly 6 ran back in with another picture, this was with the B.R.A.I.N and 12 but also the over's standing in front of him being knocked away by one of the B.R.A.I.N's mechanical claws.

"12 we'll defend you and you'll get away." 2 said from behind him.

_But what about you guys _12 thought.

"Well my, 7, 5 and whomever else well _we'll_, erm, we..."

_You'll die _12 finished.

"The machine is very strong but 12 your... 12 your special" 2 said knowing something 12 didn't.

12 looked at the drawing _not that special _he thought, grabbed his bag and ran out of the shop, followed by 7 trying to catch him.


	6. Chapter 6

12 was alone. All alone. With the talisman. But he knew where he was.

Tap, tap, tap. 12 spun around, but nobody was there.

Tap, tap, tap. Again no one was there.

"12 you can't do this" a familiar voice came from behind him. He spun round once again and there was 7.

_7 go...I'm alone... I've come to an end, and there is nothing you can do, and dyeing won't help anyone, especially not me._ 12 thought in a protesting mood to 7.

"12, your not going to die. Why would _you_ die?"

_If I'm going to be killed it doesn't matter why. I'm gone. You still have everyone else. One guy has gone. Big deal. You'll forget soon enough._ 12 thought walking on.

"No we won't forget because that 'one guy' is one brilliant guy who won't die without a fight." 7 yelled running.

_Well my fight is over,_ forever_! The only thing you can do now is die and what use is that? If you _want_ to die then jump down there. I'm doing this because I have to I won't let y... _12 thought before he realised 7 was smiling and walking towards the hole 12 had pointed at._ no!_ But it was too late 7 had jumped.

12 grabbed a sheet from his bag and fixed on an upside down, rectangular arch of wood, and jumped too. As he was falling he took out his sword and pointed it down to speed up the fall. When he was level with 7 he held the wood and blanket and put his and 7's hand on it. This of course made a parachute.

"See you risked your life for me just then" 7 said when they had landed. "Why can't we risk ours?"

12 smiled.

"Come on let's get back" she said leading the way. And this filled 12 with happieness.


	7. Chapter 7

It was hours before they made it home; the hole was ginormous and finding a way out of it wasn't easy. And then the 1 mile walk to them was an 11 mile walk but felt like a 111 mile walk!

It was all togever, a 3 day trip. When they were back, on the outside it was horrific; the glass was smashed, the door was struggling to hang on its weak, rusted hinge and the walls had even been cracked.12 walked inside where it was even worse, all there're stuff had gone but maybe his friends left and took the stuff.

"What's this?" 7 asked rhetorically picking up the picture 6 drew and a note from the floor, that 5 seemed to have written. "Hmn. Let's have a look... _12, 7. He's come. The B.R.A.I.N has come. We have your stuff; meet us at the first room as soon as you get this. 12 you were lucky if you hadn't left you would be dead by now. Come please we need to talk._"

The word dead rang in 12's ears. But how hadn't it got him? Was it luck? But had it know where he was, and if so how didn't it know it was there with 7? Because to feel pain it must leave him alone first. But he is never alone.

"Is that where you were... Born too?" 7 asked after setting of for the first room.

"_Yes,"12 answered._

"Oh, how long was that from, when me, 9 and everyone... you know came from...it... the paradox?"

"_Well, I met 5 first, then 2"_

"You 3 _are _good friends"

"_Then 4, then you lot."_

"I didn't see the point of living trapped inside, scarred and alone. With 1 and 8" she shuddered "so that's why I left, with the twins"

"_I don't understand, why are here?"_

"To continue life"

"_But how does that _help_ humans in anyway."_

"Because someone has to live here"

"_But why"_

"Well, we all have purposes, and we needed each other to destroy the B.R.A.I.N"

"_So, the humans also wanted to destroy the B.R.A.I.N. doesn't that make us weapons? Of war?" 12 added._

They both fell silent, thinking for the way back. When they were there, and opened the doors, the twins burst out hugging 7. Then 6 came and hugged 12. Then 5 and 2 grinning. Then 9, 14 and 15. Then 13 and 16. Then 1 and 8.

"_What are they doing here" 12 asked 5._

"We need them, now come on in." 5 answered.


End file.
